Rising Sun
by Faikara
Summary: Bella, Edward and Renesmee are safe, for now. Two new enemies have risen, and maybe even an old one. The Cullens are ready to fight, but what about when someone goes down the road of betrayal? What will happen when they might hurt someone they all love? All of this in more in "Rising Sun!"
1. Chapter 1

I looked at Edward. His eyes were the beautiful golden that I would never get sick of, even though now I would occasionally have the same exact ones. I took in his utter beauty, his pale skin and his messy hair. He did nothing to it this morning, which didn't surprise me. We drove through a patch of pure sunlight and his body glittered like crystals, and I looked down at my arm and up again. Finally I heard Renesmee chime in from the back seat, "Dad, Mom's doing it again!"

Renesmee and I giggled and then she smiled at Jake who was strapped in the back seat. He sat and just gazed into my daughter's beautiful dark brown eyes. I reached back and caressed her cheek as she kept her beautiful smile on her face. Jake looked at me then back at Renesmee. "I swear, when you smile, it takes pure evil not to smile back," he said gently, with the voice he only used with her. It was hard to look at him as the lover of my daughter, the one wolf who imprinted on her, and not my best friend as I had for many years before.

"Edward, you're awfully quiet. Are you okay?" I looked towards my husband with concerned eyes, which he didn't even notice.

Finally, he gently muttered, "Yes, Bella. I'm fine." Knowing I wouldn't get anymore out of him, I left it at that. Didn't matter that he couldn't read my mind, he knew we were going to talk about this later. The rest of the short drive felt like hours and hours to us both. When we reached Charlie's house at last, Edward stayed in the car. I walked Renesmee up the sidewalk to the cozy house I used to call home.

"There's my girl!" I heard Charlie yell when he opened the door. I smiled and gave him a hug, even though he wasn't talking to me.

"Edward and I have a couple of things to do. We'll be back in about three hours." I bent down to Renesmee and whispered very sincerely, "I love you baby doll," and gave her a hug.

Before he walked in the door, Jake turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll protect her from Charlie's 'hugs of death!'" I smiled back and waved goodbye. Finally I was back in the car and Edward took off.

He gave me this lets-get-it over-with look, and so I asked him " What was going on back there?"

He rubbed his forehead and looked at me. "I was just thinking about James and Victoria."

I'll admit, that took me by surprise. "Edward, they're gone! we took care of them! Out of all times, why now? Things have been silent for a while, we don't need to-"

"Exactly! Nothing! No Volturi! No passing troublemakers! No nothing! It makes me think something is coming, and no doubt it will be undesirable." He cut me off. We were silent for five minutes after that.

During this time, I thought about what he had said. What if James knew other covens, just as we do? Why had the Volturi been quiet for so long? Did Aro have something to do with this? These were questions I had to find the answers to, and fast. I never know when I'll need it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" Edward muttered, keeping his eyes on me and the road. I looked up.

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you see why I'm worried. Please." I looked up at him and uncrossed my arms. He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I held his gaze.

Before I could respond, he pulled us over and demanded I stay in the car. "Edward, you've overestimated me again." I got out and looked around. We were on one of the mountains near Forks and it was snowing. There was mountain on both sides of the road that would've blocked us if he would've drove twenty more feet.

"I told you to wait in the car," he said without looking at me. He was sitting on the edge of the road which made a steep drop of about thirty feet. I sat next to him and saw he was checking his surroundings, the same way he did when we met James the first time.

"Edward, what's going on?" He looked back at me quickly.

"Get back in the car. We're getting Renesmee then to Carlisle's. Come on!" I took no time to act. If it was something that was enough for Edward to pick up Renesmee an hour early, it was something big. The second I shut my door, Edward screeched the tires and turned us around in a matter of seconds. He sped back down the mountain and made an hour-long drive into a ten minute one.

Charlie walked out with Renesmee in his arms and Jacob next to him. The boys seemed confused. "You guys got back early," Charlie called out.

"Stay in the car. We need to leave quickly," Edward whispered with his car door ajar. I lurched towards him and he leaned to me. I stole a quick kiss and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I shot back.

He smiled and got out, leaving the keys in the ignition. "Traffic was good and almost every stoplight was green, so that saved us time." I watched as he acted so calm. "Ready to go, baby doll?" All I could see was his back, but I knew he smiled. Renesmee shook her head 'yes' and switched arms.

"Bye, Grandpa!" She yelled back as Edward carried her down back to the car. I could tell Jacob knew what was going on. Edward gently yet quickly set Renesmee in her seat and nodded at Jacob. Shutting the door, Edward quickly walked back around to his seat and took off before his door could close.

We reached Carlisle's home and walked quickly inside. Jacob took Renesmee up to Edward's old room where her favorite books were stored. Jacob met us back at the living room, where everyone was looking with concerned faces toward Alice.

Everyone turned toward him the second he walked in. "Okay, what horrible thing am I going to do in the future now?" He rolled his eyes and was trying to lighten the mood, though he was failing drastically.

"There is someone coming. Two actually. One I don't recognize, but they're definitely a vampire. The other one is a Quilette," Jake tensed up and pushed off the wall. "They're coming for us. All of us."

Jacob knelt down in front of Alice. "Who is it?" He pleaded.

Alice put her hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Jacob," she looked at me and nodded. I went to Jake's side and knelt to his height. "Jacob," Alice repeated, "it's Seth."


	3. Chapter 3

Jake crumpled to the floor. "Seth? You're sure?"

"I'm afraid so, Jacob." Alice tried to comfort him, but I lifted Jake up and made him look into my eyes. He just fell forward and placed his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Jake and he did the same to me.

I looked at Rosalie and mouthed "Keep Renesmee busy," and she got up and walked to meet Renesmee at the top of the stairs. I looked desperately at Carlisle, we needed his reason here. Thankfully, he got the message.

"Alice? How big is the vampire?" Carlisle inquired.

"I'd say a foot taller than you and he's quite muscular," Alice replied quickly.

"Well there. Seth is a little smaller than me, so the vampire could have threatened him," Carlisle stated.

Alice didn't look convinced. "He was walking with pr-" she saw me telling her to stop right there amd she just left it at that.

I looked down at Jake, who was still on my shoulder. "Jake, I'm sure Seth doesn't want to. We just need to protect each other." Edward walked over and put his hand on my other shoulder.

Jasper startled us all when he piped up and said, "Alice, describe this vampire in detail. Tall, muscular, male. What else?"

"His hair was a rusty red and he had it in a ponytail. Hair length was about three-fourths of Bella's." Jasper looked at me for a visual, though it didn't help that I had something or someone on both shoulders. "His eyes were bright red even though you could tell he had just eaten."

"Oh my god," Jasper mumbled.

We all looked at him, even Jake, who had let me go and was sitting calmly with his legs outstretched and crossed and he was leaning on his palms, though his face was the complete opposite. "What, Jasper?" Esme asked in her smooth voice.

Jasper swallowed hard. "That description perfectly describes an old friend of James. His name was Stephen."


	4. Chapter 4

"How do you know him, Jasper?" Edward asked, his voice smooth as ever. It was true. How did Jasper know Stephen when he had only met James once that we knew of?

"Before I met Alice, I was walking up a mountain to find a cliff to jump off of. I didn't want to be one of 'them' as I thought back then. I heard a human off to my left and I went berserk. I ran towards them, but instead found a dead human with two vampires over it. Turns out, it was James and Stephen, who were still hungry, even though they just drank the human dry. James smiled and called Victoria. I didn't have to think twice about getting out of there. Stephen chased after me and ran me off of the cliff. I did what I came to, but it didn't work. So I kept running, and that's when I met Alice." Jasper shivered, which meant this guy was pretty big and bad if he scared Jasper.

Alice got closer to Jasper and they embraced each other. I looked at Jake and whispered, "Protect Renesmee. Put your energy on that, not into hating Seth for this. Come on, Jake. For Renesmee." He looked at me with a gleam in his eye. With that, he walked upstairs and sent Rosalie back down.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Not much," I replied.

"Just, you know, a lot," Emmett chuckled. Even at the worst times he could make you laugh. "So, what's the plan? I say it's nine to one, so just bash his head in!"

"Don't forget, he's got Seth." I knew Esme could bare to say it, since I could barely think it. Seth was so easygoing and good friends of the Cullens. Why would he turn on us?

"Please!" Emmett's voice snapped me back to reality. "The second he sees Jacob, he'll snap out of it, right? So then, we're ten to one!"

"I wouldn't count on it," Jasper muttered mostly to himself. Everyone gave him a look of disbelief. "Look, the best way to prepare for this is to look at the worst possible situations and prevent that from happening."

"Jasper's got a point, Emmett," Edward said from behind me. He was on the wall again, arms and legs crossed. "We need to be prepared for the worst, and not expect the best."

He said that as if he had before. He glanced at me and I realized he'd heard it before. Probably one of the times when I was a damsel in distress. "So, it's settled. We fight. But we need more info. Jasper?" Emmett asked, with his joking tone. Though, Jasper had the exact opposite.

"James had another friend, named Alex." Jasper swallowed hard again. "There's one thing."

"What is it?" Alice asked, her usually happy face filled with worry and fear.

"Alex, well he can," he swallowed hard again. "Alex can resurrect the dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?!" I screamed. "But you guys lit James on fire and ripped his head off! How will he be resurrected? He's dead!" While I was yelling all of this Edward had come up behind and wrapped his arms around me. He sat me down on the floor next to him, and I laid my head on his cold chest.

He put his head on top of mine and whispered, "It's okay Bella."

He rose his voice. "We'll make sure James will die and stay that way."

"Or prevent him from coming back in the first place." I looked at Emmett and smiled. Usually Edward would've said what Emmett said and vice versa.

"There is only one way to do that," Jasper injected. "We have to kill Alex before he resurrects James, then fight Stephen."

"Or if he makes it to James first, kill Alex first so when the others are dead they stay that way," Carlisle stated, with a strained look on his face.

"For a doctor, you think battles through well!" Emmett sat there and smiled. God, he was the best brother ever.

Jasper seemed to be doing better.

"Alice, when are they coming?" Jasper asked her.

"When the sun is even." When the sun is even?

Then I realized it. "The autumnal equinox?" Alice shook her head 'yes.' "God, that's in eight days. We need to kill Alex before then and keep Jacob AWAY from Seth."

"We'll have to have training in the morning. Taking him down will take all of us and coordination. Sun up, lets meet in the same place as we did for newborn training. That good for everyone?" Everyone nodded in agreement to Jasper.

"Bella, why don't you see if the mutts would help?" Emmett questioned.

"No. Too many of them are... moody. If they found out about Seth, they would kill him for betrayal. I can't let that happen," I quickly replied.

"But bring Jacob." I nodded to Jasper. After sitting in silence for a minute or two, Jasper finally said, "See you in the morning, and be ready to work."


	6. Chapter 6

I got ready the next morning within a matter of minutes. Edward opened his eyes with me by his side, dressed and ready to go. "Come on!" I yelled as I smiled at him on the couch and looked outside at the rising sun. "Throw some clothes on. The sun is rising, we need to go!" As Edward put on some clothes and brushed his hair, I took Renesmee to Carlisle's house where Leah said she would watch her. When I got back, Edward was at the door and ready, so we took off to the familiar training area.

Surprisingly, we were the second ones there. Jasper and Alice beat us and were sitting on a nearby log. "You guys ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yes but..." Edward drew the but out for a while.

"But what?" Jasper finally inquired.

Edward let out a fake yawn. "But why so early?" We all laughed at the repeated joke, which right when Rosalie and Emmett came.

"I know you guys aren't doing jokes without me!" Emmett yelled. conversation continued like this until Jacob finally arrived.

"Sorry I took so long. I have to sleep I like the rest of you guys!" Jacob joked. Everyone was in a good mood this morning.

"Alright. Let's get started. Bella and Emmett, help me up root this tree over here." Jasper led us over to an about seven-foot-tall tree, which wasn't exactly hollow.

"Dude, why not something hollower?" Emmett asked, giving Jasper the 'Dude, really?' look.

"Because that's how tough he'll be to beat. The next one is hollower, though." Jasper smiled and instructed us on where to put the tree. We ended up putting it a few feet upper left of the center. "Perfect. now, last night I thought about plenty of attack plans. There was only one that I thought might suffice. We'll attack Stephen first with the strong ones. At least one front and one back. Emmett, I want you in front. Bella, you in back. Emmett, you would attack first. First thing you do is..."

Training lasted for about nine hours. When it was finally over, I turned to Edward and whispered, "We need to go on a hunt before we pick up Renesmee."

"No problem Bella. Let's go now." Edward and I said we were going home to run errands before tomorrow's training, and we ran off. We went past our home and over to where I'd had my first hunt. Immediately I snelt blood.

No doubt it was deer blood.

I nodded to Edward, and we raced to where it was coming from. The deer was in a little creek, walking briskly across, then drinking some. We got to the closest tree in seconds, and waited for a little bit. When we were sure no predators were around, I jumped at the deer with Edward at my side.

"Meet you at the house!I called out as i ran back to Carlisle's to pick up Renesmee. When I,got there, Renesmee was on the couch and Rosalie was next to her. "Where's Leah?"I asked.

Rosalie looked up. "She left once I got here. Don't worry, I gave her a tip for this favor." I knew Leah didn't like being around us, especially alone, so I didn't blame her for leaving before anyone else got here.

I walked to Renesmee and took her hand in mine. "Let's go home, baby doll."


	7. Chapter 7

I got Renesmee home, and it was about mid afternoon. Renesmee and I sat in her room, and played checkers, board games, and later on, chinese checkers. Edward joined us in the middle of monopoly. "Daddy!" Renesmee announced with outstretched arms. I smiled at Edward while he picked her up.

"Daddy wants to show you something." Edward shifted his gaze to me, causing Renesmee to do the same. "Mommy likes this place." I immediately knew where he was talking about.

We ran over behind Carlisle's house to a tree where we could see Edward's room. "Renesmee, why don't you get on Mom's back?" Renesmee jumped onto my back, and I smiled at Edward.

"Hold on tight, spider monkey." Edward laughed as Renesmee wrapped her arms around me and held tight. I jumped up the tree and started climbing. I looked to my left and saw Edward on the next tree. He was smiling largely, clearly enjoying himself. We got to the top and I took Renesmee off my back. She immediately found balance, and I thought, 'She's growing up so fast. Literally...' Edward jumped over to our tree and took me in his arms. Renesmee sat in between two branches and looked around in amazement.

"It's so beautiful up here!" Renesmee exclaimed. "Dad?" Edward raised his eyebrows to Renesmee and smiled. I looked up at him and smiled. The familiar sweet scent was coming off his skin. "Is this where you proposed to Mommy?" Edward walked over to her graceful as ever and took her in his arms.

"No... but Renesmee," Edward replied. Renesmee raised her eyebrows the same way Edward had. "Mommy makes everything, every moment, and everywhere memorable." I walked across narrow branches to get to where Edward was standing, and stroked Renesmee's hair, while she clung to his body.

"But you, Renesmee," I paused, "Renesmee, you make everyone around you happy and smile. Your beauty, your kindness, and your love for family makes everyone want to be near you, and even love you." Edward knew who I was talking about.

Edward set Renesmee down on the branch and smiled. Renesmee looked up at us both and smiled back. "Ready to go home? It's almost your bed time." Edward knelt down and smiled at her. She shook her head vigoursly and lost her balance. I caught her before her feet left the branch completely. She got back on the branch and the dark was consuming the sky.

Edward was staring down about twenty feet from where Renesmee would have fallen. I could make out a dark figure holding a black staff. I looked at Edward and Renesmee. Edward looked back at me and picked up Renesmee. "We need to leave. We need to leave now."


	8. Chapter 8

We reported this the next day at training. "He knows we killed Jasper," Jasper was the only one who had anything to say. "That was Alex. We have six more days before Stephen comes. We need to get rid of Alex." Jacob sat there, listening intently.

"But how? We haven't trained to fight him yet. We need a plan of attack." Jake had a glimmer in his eye, as if he was planning something.

"You're not going to prevent Seth, Jacob. We have no clue why he's doing this," Edward had a look that could convince anyone to do anything. Jake sat there, a little embarrassed.

Jacob stood from leaning against the tree. "I just don't see how anyone or anything could convince him to do this." He threw his arms about in a manner that covered his eyes many times.

"It's okay, Jake. We'll figure this out. We all know Seth wouldn't do this on purpose." Jake settled down to my words and we began.

"Alright. For Alex, We'll use a volunteer. Anyone?" Jasper just looked around, and Carlisle got off the tree he was on.

"I guess me." Emmett laughed.

"Big bad Carlisle, able to take it!" Everyone laughed, even though the day was going to intense. Poor Carlisle barely got to practice that day. There were no more jokes or laughter, just Jasper telling us how to take this guy down and grunts of practice. Everyone was ready to take Alex down, but we knew he'd make his move soon. We had to keep practicing that day, or else we wouldn't be ready if he showed up again. When night had come, Edward decided we should stay at Carlisle's, where we weren't so exposed. Renesmee slept on the couch after I read her a story.

"And so, the entire kingdom was peaceful yet again, and the King and Queen were in love, more than they had ever been before." I set the book down on the table and looked outside the glass windows. The figure was there again, and he was staring straight at Renesmee and me. "Edward! Rosalie!" Everyone shot down and saw the figure.

"Yep." Jasper swallowed. "That's Alex. He doesn't see us. He's too focused on you and Renesmee, Bella." Rosalie picked up a sleepy Renesmee and took her up stairs.

"Let's kill this bastard," Emmett muttered. He smiled and everyone nodded. We all got outside, and stood in our ready positions. Jasper was the only one out in the open.

"Remember me? I was that guy your buddy ran off a cliff?" Alex stood still. "I can't believe I was so afraid as a newborn. And of you. Just some weird dude in a black cloak. Strange, right?

"I know who else you are." He finally spoke. His voice was rough as if he'd smoked many cigars. Jasper said a small 'who?' and Alex responded. "You're one of the people who killed James. You're lucky I didn't find out until last month. But now, not only will I kill your entire coven, I'll rip you personally to shreds, and bring back James and you so he can do it again." He doesn't even know how much James hated Edward. Some pal he must've been. "I spoke with him two days before he died. Wanted me to bring backup, knowing how many people he was up against. He needed them in three days. Victoria said they weren't needed anymore." He got a dark glimmer in his eyes, which I could barely see. "So let's see if he ever needed it at all. Let's see if you are as strong as you thought."


	9. Chapter 9

Alex charged at Jasper, clearly not at full speed. Jasper took the hit and threw Alex over his shoulder. Emmett's cue. Emmett jumped out from the brush and caught Alex in a head grip. Edward came out and got a hold of his head, but Alex slipped out and had them both in a head lock in a matter of seconds.

My Cue.

I came out and grabbed the wrist of the arm holding Edward and twisted it upwards, something that would've broken the wrist of a human completely. The next cue wasn't for a while, so we had to hold out. With Edward free, he got Alex's other hand and Jasper ran and kicked Alex in the chest. Alex fell to the ground and Emmett had his hands around his head in seconds. He began to twist when he broke free again. Finally, it was Alice's cue. Alice came out and grabbed a wrist, and I grabbed the other. Alex mumbled something along the lines of "Why aren't you protecting your daughter?" and I grabbed his wrist with both hands and spun around as if I were dancing, but in a much faster pace. His arm almost came out of his socket. He smirked. "Until we encounter each other again." He broke free and grabbed his staff in half a second, and was gone.

I was about to chase after him when Jasper yelled, "Don't follow him! He might lead us somewhere where we are weak. Where we have no advantage."

Edward walked over to me and rubbed my arm. "Bella, what did he say that made you so mad?" I frowned. I looked down and played with my thumbs. Edward placed his cool finger under my chin and lifted my head so I would look at him. I looked deeply into his eyes, which were the bright gold I loved, though nothing took what Alex said out of my mind.

"He-he," I paused.

"He what, Bella?" He stared deeply into my eyes and pulled me closer. I placed my head on his chest and looked up.

"He threatened to hurt our daughter. He threatened to hurt Renesmee." Jake ran over from a bush, never able to reach his cue.

"He threatened to hurt Renesmee?" Jake asked, his eyebrows carved worry lines in his forehead. I nodded. "What were his exact words?"

"Doesn't matter." Edward was looking down, his marble face filled with worry as well. "He's thinking about how to hurt her. He's found our greatest weak spot."

I walked past them, and in between Jasper and Emmett. When I went between them,  
I muttered with anger filling my body, "Let's kill this bastard."


End file.
